Ni Romeo, ni Julieta
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: Pero yo soy James, y ella Victoire. Y somos primos. No somos ni Romeo, ni Julieta. Sólo James y Victorie. -ThreeShot.
1. Jabón en polvo

_Los personajes son de la propiedad de la Reina JK Rowling. Hago ésto sin fines de lucro._

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Olores de Amortentia, del Foro: Amor de Tercera Generación. _

_Palabras: 1.197_

_Pero yo soy James, y ella Victoire. Y somos primos. No somos ni Romeo, ni Julieta. Sólo James y Victorie. -ThreeShot. _

**"Ni Romeo, ni Julieta" **

**I.- Jabón en polvo.**

-Es una poción muy peligrosa si está en las manos equivocadas, Lily.-mi hermana se quedó mirando el pequeño frasco que tía Hermione tenía en sus manos, era pequeño y era de un peculiar tono rosa, tenía una etiqueta donde se podía leer perfectamente "Amortentia"

-¿Y tú qué hueles tía?-Mi tía sonrió y destapó el pequeño frasco, lo olió cómo si no hubiera mejor fragancia que aquella y un deje de alegría pasó por su mirada- Césped recién cortado, pergamino nuevo y...-

-¿Puedo...-Lily le interrumpió exaltada-olerla?-Noté cómo se le habían puesto las orejas coloradas.

-¿No eres muy pequeña Lily, para que te guste alguien?-Aquella pequeña molestia abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, terminó negando con la cabeza. Se acercó tímidamente y olió la fragancia de la pequeña botella.-¿Y bien? ¿No hueles nada, cierto?-Tía Hermione sonrió al ver a Lily sonrojada.

-Chi-chicle de menta, moras y madera.-dijo y bajó la cabeza apenada ante la risa de mi tía.

-¿Y tú, James? ¿Quieres olerla?-¿Cómo? ¿Yo? ¿Olerla también? No, no podría, moriría de vergüenza en éste mismo instante tía, pero entre yo y mi cabeza sabemos que no es así.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan intimidado, la pequeña botella de cristal me sacaba la lengua, porqué a pesar de que no sabía a qué fragancias me enfrentaría, estaba seguro de que sabría a quién me señalaba como la persona que me gustaba.

Ya lo sabía.

De hace años.

Arrugué la nariz al oler.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que acaso no podía sentir aromas más normales? No sé, quizás chocolate o fresas, o algo tan cliché cómo aquellas. Pero no, tenía que sentir algo diferente a todo lo que fuera considerado común y corriente. Hasta en ésto, ella se salía de los parámetros de lo normal.

-¿James?-me sobresalté y es que la voz sorpresiva de mi padre casi me agota el aire de los pulmones.-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada-negué rápidamente y corrí a mí habitación. Escuché la risa de tía Hermione y a mi padre llamarme algo burlón. ¡Yo sabía que no tenía que oler ésa jodida poción! ¡Y mucho menos en una junta familiar!

Con el impulso, la puerta se cerró de golpe, se podían escuchar los gritos de mi madre molesta. Nunca le ha gustado que demos un portazos, menos del tipo de calibre que lo dí yo.

-¡Allá voy!-grité para mí mismo y bajo, me dejé caer como un costal de patatas sobre mi cama mullida. Los resortes amortiguaron mi peso y se me escapa un suspiro.

Se supone que yo estaba en la mejor época de mi vida, ya saben, cuando las chicas empiezan a andar detrás de ti, ganando partidos de Quidditch y saliendo con un montón de amigos a hacer travesuras. Pero éste soy yo, James Potter. El mayor de los Potter-Weasley. Y no, no hay chicas detrás de mí, me va pésimo jugando al Quidditch y no tengo amigos. Todos ésos méritos de juventud se los lleva Albus, el pequeño Gryffindor revolucionario. Y Lily, a pesar de ya tener recién 13 años, ya destacaba por ser guapa, tímida como mi padre y buena para el Quidditch como mi madre.

Cuando entré a Hogwarts, millones de chicos querían ser mis amigos, esperaban grandes hazañas por mí parte por ser hijo de un héroe como lo era mi padre. Pero todos se dieron cuenta de que yo no era lo que esperaban.

Todos.

Todos, menos ella.

Cuando llegué, fue ella la que me dio una sonrisa sincera. Fue ella la que me hizo sentir que estaba en casa de la Abuela Molly y de que mi única preocupación era tener que comer para estar sano. Fue ella y nadie más.

Cada vez que me veía solo en los recesos, ella se acercaba a mí con una gran sonrisa, se ponía a mi altura y me revolvía el cabello como siempre. Me ayudaba con Transformaciones y Pociones que se me daban fatal y cuando mi casa, Gryffindor, jugaba me acompañaba a los partidos, a pesar de que ninguno supiera algo de Quidditch.

Ella lo era todo.

Siempre lo fue.

Lo ha sido.

Y lo será.

-¿James? ¿Estás ahí?-¡Oh, no! ¡Era ella! ¡Era Victoire! Ordené como pude mi cama y me miré en el pequeño espejo de mi habitación, lucía igual de despeinado que mi padre. ¡Rayos! ¡Maldita genética!-¿James?

"No seas un cobarde, James. No seas un cobarde. Es sólo Victoire. Es sólo Victoire"

Mi mano en el pomo de la puerta se sintió fría, a pesar de que todo mi cuerpo se sintiera agitado y acalorado. Abrí la puerta y ella estaba ahí, sonriéndome como siempre.

-¡Oh, James!-me abrazó de forma abrupta, como siempre. Su cabello fino y largo me hizo cosquillas, terminé estornudando como siempre.

-¡Achís!-arrugué mi nariz y ella soltó una risa. Una de ésas risas que solo Victoire podía soltar. Fresca, elegante y viva.

Exactamente como ella.

-¿Có-cómo estás, Victoire?-ella se tiró en mi cama, de forma sutil y elegante.

-Bien, algo estresada por los exámenes. Por lo menos ya éste es mi último año.-sonrió de forma aliviada, se apegó a la pared y dio unos golpecitos al hueco que quedaba en la cama, me invitaba como siempre, a acostarme junto a ella en mi cama, me acosté de forma lenta y la sentí moverse, se giró para poder mirarme directo a la cara.-¿Y tú cómo estás?

-Bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-¡Qué pésimo mentiroso!-exclamó e hizo un mohín.

No, Victoire. No estoy bien. Estoy junto a la chica que me gusta, ella está tan cerca mío que puedo sentir su respiración y el aroma de su ropa, que es a jabón en polvo, con ésos toques florales que siempre tiene. Ése aroma en particular que tanto me gusta está al rededor mío, ése que sentí cuando olí la pequeña botella de Amortentia de tía Hermione.

Ése que me decía que estabas tú a mi lado.

-¿Cómo vas con Teddy?-ella arrugó su nariz y sonrió.

-Bien.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-¡Qué pésima mentirosa!-exclamé y ella soltó una risa, se apoyó en sus manos y me quedó mirando, su cabello largo y fino caía por sus hombros y unos mechones me hacían cosquillas en los brazos.

-Supongo que el primer amor no es para siempre, ¿No?

Se volvió a acostar al lado mío, ella cerró sus ojos y con un don increíble como el de tío Ron, se quedó dormida. Me giré para mirarla, ella respiraba de forma lenta y acompasada, soltaba pequeños suspiros que salían de su boca tentadora, sus pecas se veían como siempre, incluso podría jurar que tenía algunas más que antes. Su cuello también tenía, y sus hombros, y su cuerpo estaba lleno de ellas, tenía la esperanza de que algún día pudiera contarlas una por una, y besarlas al mismo tiempo.

Pero yo soy James.

Y ella Victoire.

Y somos primos.

No somos ni Romeo, ni Julieta.

Sólo James&Victoire.

James, el chico que se conforma con verla dormir.

Y Victoire, la chica que me inundaba la habitación con su aroma de jabón en polvo.

Nada más.

* * *

He decidido acomodar las edades entre James, Albus y Lily, haciendo que solo se llevaran por un año. En la historia James, tiene quince años y por lo que estuve averiguando Victoire es dos años mayor que James. Así que ella sigue en Hogwarts. Se ambienta en el año 2017, cuando Albus entraba por primera vez a Hogwarts, peeeeeero, me di la libertad de modificar un poquito las edades y que se lleven por un año y no cuatro xd Así va perfecto :) James, a pesar de que en todas partes lo pinten jovial y maldadoso. Me lo imagino medio pánfilo a ésta edad. Puesto que tiene su primer amor, no correspondido, que es Victoire y ya que está en la edad de: "Estoy solo y nadie me entiende" Espero que les vaya gustando la historia, estaré atenta a sus comentarios.

¡Besitos!


	2. Poción desinfectante

_Los personajes son de la propiedad de la Reina JK Rowling. Hago ésto sin fines de lucro._

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Olores de Amortentia, del Foro: Amor de Tercera Generación._

_Palabras: 610_

_Pero yo soy James, y ella Victoire. Y somos primos. No somos ni Romeo, ni Julieta. Sólo James y Victorie. -ThreeShot._

**"Ni Romeo, ni Julieta"**

**II.- Poción Desinfectante.**

-¡JAMES! ¡JAMES!-El grito de desesperación, ése tono de voz angustiado. ¡Yo lo conocía! ¡Yo lo conocía!

-¿VICTOIRE? ¿VICTOIRE?-Ella seguía llamándome desesperada. Los gritos provenían del patio de mi casa, pero a de saber de qué sector siendo un lugar tan grande. Corrí lo más que pude al patio y ella volvió a gritarme, ésta vez seguida de un sollozo. Me quedé quieto y me dejé guiar por su llanto.

-¿James?

Estaba en el suelo detrás del huerto de mi madre. Su muslo derecho sangraba de manera abundante y ella estaba roja por el llanto, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas e hipaba de vez en cuando. Apenas me vio, alzó sus brazos como si se tratara de una niña pequeña de cinco años que esperaba a su madre para que le sanara las heridas y le mimara.

-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió, Victoire?-dije mientras la alzaba en brazos. Era liviana, mucho y era pequeña. Desde hace mucho que yo era más alto que ella, su cabello liso y delicado me hizo cosquillas en el mentón.

-Estaba sobre el manzano, quería sacar unas manzanas para hacer postre-me explicó-Pero ya sabes, yo no soy como Lily que se sube hasta un pino sin problemas, me caí y me pasé a llevar con una de las ramas.

-¿Por qué no me pediste a mí a que te las bajara? ¡Oh, no! Mejor aún, ¿Por qué no utilizaste tu varita?-ella se quedó callada, la miré de reojo y estaba sonrojada mirándose las manos.

-Quería hacerte un postre, James. Y no utilice la varita porque bueno, los hechizos convocadores no son mi fuerte... Y bueno...-se quedó callada.

Empezó a juguetear con sus pulgares, no pude decirle nada. Ella quería hacerme un postre, y se lastimó. De una forma, la acerqué un poco más a mí y ella cerró los ojos. Subí con ella hasta mi habitación. La coloqué en la cama y ella se miró su herida. Fui al baño y saqué el botiquín que siempre estaba lleno por las heridas constantes de Lily y Albus. Mojé una toalla pequeña y fui a la habitación.

-Soy una patosa-me dijo avergonzada.

-No, no lo eres-¡Cómo podría ella ser una patosa! Si era tan elegante que quedaba en el aire. Tomé la toalla y la pasé delicadamente en su herida, ella gimió de dolor y traté de ser más delicado.

Limpiando la herida, nos dimos cuenta de que no era tan grande como esperábamos y es que la sangre siempre escandalosa. Tomé la pequeña poción desinfectante y recordé que mi madre dice que es mejor aplicarla con las manos en lugar de algodón. Me eché un poco y la esparcí en su muslo. Ella se estremeció de golpe y me giré para verla.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Ella ya me estaba mirando apenada. En sus pálidas mejillas que tanto me gustaban, estaba ése sutil sonrojo que me encantaba verlo cada vez que me observaba nerviosa. Se mordía el labio inferior y se veía condenadamente tierna, seductora e ingenua.

-James.

-¿Sí?

-Feliz cumpleaños-se acercó rápidamente a mí, pero la observé en cámara lenta. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y me besó la mejilla.

Se quedó con los labios apoyados un poco más de la cuenta, su cabello me hizo cosquillas y el aroma a poción desinfectante quedó impregnado en el aire.

Quedó ése aroma a recuerdo de un primer beso.

De cumpleaños, pero primer beso.

Porque a fin de cuentas, era la primera vez que Victoire me besaba y no era en plan de amigos.

Y ella lo sabía, y yo también.

Y me volvió a besar.


	3. Libros viejos

_Los personajes son de la propiedad de la Reina JK Rowling. Hago ésto sin fines de lucro._

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Olores de Amortentia, del Foro: Amor de Tercera Generación._

_Palabras: 670_

_Pero yo soy James, y ella Victoire. Y somos primos. No somos ni Romeo, ni Julieta. Sólo James y Victorie. -ThreeShot._

**"Ni Romeo, ni Julieta"**

**III - Libros viejos.**

-¿Delicada?

-¿Delicada? ¡Delicada no es la palabra! ¡Anda histérica! ¡Insoportable! ¡Llorona y enojona!

-¡Dominique!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si es verdad! James, no te acerques a Victoire anda insoportable-Louis asintió a lo que su hermana decía. Me quedé mirando a los hermanos pelirrojos de Victoire y ladeé la cabeza. Desde que habíamos vuelto a Hogwarts compartía mucho menos con Victoire y éso se debía a que andaba estudiando como loca. Cargada de millones de libros y murmurando a ojos cerrados millones de datos históricos aburridos que dice el profesor Binns.

Me despedí de sus hermanos y caminé hacia la biblioteca. El aroma a libros no era algo que me gustara demasiado, ya saben, no es como si leer fuera mi pasatiempo preferido. Prefería más los juegos muggles más que nada, algo que sólo Victoire encuentra entretenido.

Me dirigí hacia la última mesa, ésa que estaba escondida entre el sector de lectura muggle y de las recetas de la Señora Helena. La mesa que siempre ocupaba Victoire, al lado de la ventana y de ésa planta seca que nunca nadie regó.

Ahí, sumida entre tantos libros y sus ojos moviéndose a gran velocidad, estaba ella.

Con su cabello frágil tomado en un moño y con la varita amarrándolo. Andaba sin maquillaje y éso era algo que me encantaba, Victoire era elegante, hermosa y sencilla y éso era gracias a que sacó más rasgos de veela que sus hermanos. Di un paso y ella dejó de leer, alzó su mirada clara y me observó.

-James-susurró mi nombre bajo. Sacó unos libros que tenía en la silla de al lado y me acerqué para sentarme en ella.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Agotada, nerviosa, ansiosa, feliz y triste. Estoy tratando de entender cómo es éso posible-dijo rápidamente y suspiró. Me quedó mirando y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, me puse automáticamente nervioso.

-James.

-¿Sí?

-Terminé con Teddy.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿Y estás bien?

-Sí.

-Ah.

Victoire se aferró más a mí, la abracé y ella suspiró en mi cuello, lo que me provocó un manojo de nervios y escalofríos.

Victoire me gusta.

Todo lo que había en ella me gustaba. Su cabello delicado, sus pecas por montón, su voz clara y risueña. Su estatura pequeña, su manía por la historia, su gusto por los dulces de Hagrid a pesar de que fueran los peores dulces de la historia. Su ropa de colores pasteles, su risa armoniosa, su ceño fruncido cuando se peleaba con sus hermanos o cuando maldecía en francés a los mil vientos. Su elegancia, su humildad, su sencillez, su ser entera.

Me gusta Victoire, la chica que odiaba los vegetales. La chica que se acostaba en mi cama sin permiso, la que cada vez que se quedaba en mi casa en la noche se escabullía a mi habitación para dormir abrazada a mi. La chica que se comía mi comida sin permiso, la que hacía berrinches cuando quería algo.

Me gusta Victoire. Me gusta cuando canta a pesar de ser desafinada, o cuando trataba de cocinar siendo un total desastre en la cocina.

Me gusta Victoire.

La que grita, la que llora, la que ríe, la que sueña, la que es eufórica en los juegos muggles.

Me gusta.

Me gusta.

-Victoire.

-¿Sí?

-Me gustas.

Ella se alejó un poco de mí, sin romper el abrazo, sin perder el contacto visual, sin perder el entorno que nos rodeaba.

Y fue ahí, en una mesa olvidada de la gran biblioteca, donde los libros eran los más olvidados del lugar, donde había polvo por todas partes, donde los vidrios de las ventanas estaban sucias y donde sus libros de Historia de la magia olían a viejo, a pasado y recuerdos, fue ahí.

Donde me besó.

Y me besó de nuevo, y la besé yo. Nos besamos sin parar, de forma lenta y apresurada.

Me gusta Victoire y me gustan sus besos.

Y ahí supe, que no iba a poder ser feliz en algún otro momento.

Porque tenía algo mejor que una Julieta.

Tenía a Victoire.

* * *

¡ALCANCÉ! ¡ALCANCEEEEEÉ! Y eso es todo amigos :) Pequeños drabbles de James y Victoire. Nunca había shippeado ésta pareja, pero se ve muy adorable. Me gustó mucho. Espero que les guste de todas formas y suerte a todos en el reto.

¡Que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte!

Saludos.


End file.
